Surprise.....
Smiling with the summer's content, Katoku had finally reached the esteemed home of his dear sister in the Land of Lightning. Turning to his beloved and soon to be wife, the man's smile grew much wider. "You ready?" He said anxiously, almost squealing with excitement. On the other hand, Sumire bore a uninterested expression, huffing in a pouting matter while throwing her hands in the air. "If I weren't ready, I wouldn't have came, you asshole." She shouted, brushing her hair into her lover's face. Despite her lackluster demeanor, Katoku could very well see Sumire's slight uneasiness. "Ahh, don't worry, everything will go great!" Reaching the door of their home, Katoku would present him with three loud bangs, informing his siblings of his recent arrival. The knocks snapped Shigemi out of her light daze. Surveying the house to make sure everything was in order, a smile appeared on her face. It was at that moment her eldest slid out of the kitchen with food and her younger brother in tow. "Is that them?" Tsugumi asked nervously. The girl had yet to meet her mother's side of the family in any capacity, and the fact that Shigemi spoke little of them only heightened her fears. Being the ever observant child, she knew there was some bad blood between a portion of the family and Shigemi. Tsu only hoped that these weren't the ones her mother hadn't seen eye to eye with. "It is Tsu. Don't worry though, they're good people, your Uncle Kantoku and his fiance." Shigemi soothed before pulling her daughter close. She could feel Tsugumi's unease reflected in the little girl's cyan eyes, and wondered if this introduction to Shigemi's side of the family should have occurred sooner. Gathering her two children, she called up to the second floor where Kiyoshi was tidying up. "They're here!" Satisfied that he was on his way down, Shigemi opened the door to see her younger brother and his wife to be waiting outside. "Welcome little brother," Shigemi with a warm smile, her light grey eyes glittering with amusement at the dynamic between him and Sumire. "I presume this is the lady we've heard so much about?" She then introduced her two children, both of whom regarded the couple with open curiosity before giving their greetings. "Come in. Can I offer you anything to drink?" Shigemi said, inviting the group inside. Laziness is never good, Himizu." Yasaki declared. His young daughter had climbed upon his back, her hair tied in a high ponytail; white as untainted snow. "If that's so, why do you sleep all day?" Himizu retorted playfully, pinching his back. He jumped at the sharp pain, but laughed it off. They were on their way to Shigemi's home, where a meeting was in order. Kiyomi smiled at her family silently, eyeing her step-daughter. While Himizu had been the topic of arguments quite often, Kiyomi realized at times that she had to let it go, and realize that Himizu was happy the way things were. She told herself that many of times. Ryūsui, the youngest, slept in her arms while Kaya, the second oldest, held her hand and watched her footsteps. They arrived at the door at the same time as Katoku and his love. Himizu dropped from her father's back to let Yasaki greet his brother. "Katoku! Shigemi! damn, it's been a while.." Yasaki called behind them, attempting to grab their attention. Kiyomi and the children stood behind him patiently. "Hey Sis!" Katoku greeted his sister with a heavy smile. Stepping near Shigemi and her children, the enthusiastic brother would expand his wingspan to its maximum capacity. "Oh how I've missed you all!," he said enclosing the three in a gigantic embrace. "Ah and you must be Shigemi," Sumire said with a hint of her gracious snobby attitude. "So it is true then," the woman continued on stepping to Shigemi's side gathering a full detailed look at her figure. "The spitting image of Sayuri, if not far better than." She paused, in what seemed to be intrigued state. "My my, what robust bre-.." Stopping his fiance mid-sentence by covering her mouth, Katoku bright smile was then replaced with a nervous shaky one. "Ahh um, what she was going to say was, uh. You have really nice..um, eyes! Yes! Right, Sumire?" Katoku asked with an aggressive tone. Sumire released a muffled chuckle before rolling her eyes over to Shigemi. Released by the faint shouts of Katoku's twin, Sumire managed to turn around in time to witness their embrace. "Hey, bro!" Katoku rushed to his brother, shoving an unexpected Yasaki with an exponential force, nearly forgetting the immense strength that lie dormant. Though Katoku had covered Sumire's mouth, Shigemi was able to piece together what the rest of the statement was. She frowned ever so slightly before giggling at Katoku's reaction; she made note that her future sister-in-law had no filter. "It's about time you came Yasaki. Considering that Katoku & Sumire made it here before you and your family did even though they were coming from further away." Shi said while clucking her tongue. "How have you been Kiyomi?" Shi asked while hugging her two younger brothers. Tsugumi for her part dutifully followed her mother before stopping short of Himizu; her cyan eyes studied the older girl with open curiosity. "Hi, my name is Tsugumi and this is my younger brother Kanata. We're cousins right?" It was then she noticed that Kanata remained with his future aunt Sumire, having found a kindred spirit in the latter. "That wasn't what she planned on saying uncle. Though I guess my mom has nice eyes too." Kanata stated flippantly toward Katoku. He knew his older sister was going to rag on him later but he didn't care. "Shall we all move inside?" Shi recommended, noting that any tension had been released as everyone conversed. Yasaki's golden enigmatic eyes shone briefly after his twin noticed him. As Katoku playfully pushed him, Yasaki failed to flinch or move, as his own physical strength and his brother's canceled out eachother. He hugged him tightly, as tight as a brother could hug his beloved sibling. He always remembers their life as the Twin Dragons, but that shortly died when they settled with their lovers. Yasaki noticed that he had grown to look quite different from him now. Yasaki had began to look more refined in his appearance, while Katoku looked more rough and rugged. No matter, they would still be twins. Next, his eyes flickered to Shigemi with joy. He hugged his older sister. "Shigemi! you're looking more and more like Mom." Yasaki noted loudly, forgetting the relationship she and Shigemi have, or at least what was left of it. Himizu took the band from her hair, letting it flow to her back. She observed her cousin's skin, and her hair, and her own eyes. "Yeah, I guess we are." she smiled, and looked at Kanata. She saw the most ocean-blue eyes in the world. "Oh my gosh! so adorable!" Himizu grabbed the boy from behind in an awkward position, his chest being restrained by her arms. She had the grip of her aunt strangely. Kiyomi held Ryūsui before handing him to Yasaki. Kaya giggled as she wrapped her little arms around her aunt's leg. "Everything is well. How are things with you and my big-headed brother?" Kiyomi laughed off her small insult, but she loved him. Taking a step from behind her lover, Sumire peered at man before them. As she began to walk toward, her boots made a slight rhythmatic clicking noises with each step. "And you must be....the twin." Sumire finally spoke, standing just short of Yasaki. "My my, how adorable." Sumire let her eyes wonder a bit before placing her fingers on the man's shoulder. She lightly skimmed his shoulder in quick circles before slowly running them down to Yasaki's arm, not intending to miss the slightest of detail. "You're not as muscular, but you have something," she paused momentary before continuing, bringing her finger to the brim of Yasaki's shirttail. Her violet eyes, glanced at Katoku before letting loose of his brother. "The name's Sumire, pleasure to meet you," she giggled turning her to face Katoku. Patting his face, she winked at him before walking toward Shigemi. "We shall. Come-on Katoku, let's go inside." The man let out an exhausted sigh-- glancing up at his brother and spouse, both of which held a dumbfounded look upon their faces. "I'm sorry, Sumire can be a little confrontational." "They're going well, sometimes I have to take him down a peg, but you know how it is," Shigemi responded with a smirk of her own. She smiled as Kaya gripped her leg tightly, welcoming the feeling of the extended family gathering. However, Yasaki's observation made Shigemi's frown return, this time in deeper fashion. It was clear that he had forgotten the very strained relationship between Shigemi and Sayuri, to the point where years had passed since they last conversed with each other. "I guess." she said finally, making it clear how uncomfortable she felt with the comparison. Seeing that they were heading inside, she ushered in the everyone else who remained outside. Regardless of the statement, she was glad to see her side of the family gathered in the house once more. It impressed her that Katoku had finally decided to settle down after all this time on the bachelor run. "I expect to hear a baby announcement anytime now," Shigemi teased her little brother before asking, "Does anyone want anything?" As the hostess she felt compelled to make sure her family was happy. "Kiyoshi, everyone is here!" she called up once more to the second floor. Kanata meanwhile found himself suddenly picked up by his older cousin, who proceeded to squeeze the stuffing out of him like he was a large teddy bear. "Can't....breathe.." he said as Himizu refused to let him go. "Awh, isn't this precious," Tsugumi cooed as Himi hugged Tsu's little brother. She was struck by the similarities between her mother and cousin when it came to this scene. "You might want to let him go though, it appears you might be crushing his ribs." she commented before following the rest of her family inside the home. Despite having only two children, the house purchased by the couple could easily accommodate more, making the space comfortable for the larger gathering that occupied it today. "So, what are you're interests cousin?" Tsugumi asked as she watched Himi carry her little brother inside. Kanata for his part remained peeved, "I'm not a stuffed teddy bear," he complained. Upon entering the home of Shigemi, both Sumire and Katoku were impressed with what their eyes saw. Scattered across the home were beautiful pieces of excellently designed decor. Sumire would go on to admire such fine taste. "What a beautiful home you have, Shigemi. Just splendid." She praised, entering the living room along with the rest of the group. In attempts to keep Sumire from acting out, Katoku stayed rather close to her. As a typical part of the relationship, nothing Katoku did would go unnoticed to Sumire. As a result, she eyed him, giving him a certain look -- one that screamed "Leave me alone or I'll wreck your shit". And as normal, with Katoku wanting to leave the peace between the two, decided to give the young woman some space. A decision that he would soon regret. From atop the second floor, Kiyoshi was somehow becoming annoyed with Shigemi's nagging. Having heard her the first time, he shouted back upon hearing the second. "Woman, I'm coming!" He said, making his way down the stairs. The sound of his booming voice intrigued Sumire, she was rather eager to find out more about this "Kiyoshi" person. The man entered the room, greeting his wife's kin with a loud voice. "Hey everyone!" It wasn't long before he took notice of his closest friends. Before he could even embrace Katoku, he was halted by a curious Sumire. She flipped her luscious blonde hair over her shoulders, letting it cascade down her back. "Oh my.." She marveled at the massive figure before her. Her purple eyes traveled around his body, her fingers began to course the outline of his muscles --gracing her hands along his pectorals -- while he bore a bewildered expression, wondering who this strange madam was. "G-Guys?" He began but was soon halted by a beyond nervous Katoku. "Sumire! For the love of god! Will you quit? Please. Just stop." He shouted yanking her arms in place. "We discussed this before we left" Kiyomi's eyes widened at Sumire's actions, her rage began to manifest in a hellish aura never before seen. Yasaki felt this tension and tried to soothe her. "Kiyomi, don't get angry, please." Yasaki said through clenched teeth. He sighed, already feeling a bad situation coming along. As they entered the home, Yasaki felt a familiar chakra. Kiyoshi. Yasaki thought to himself, recalling the first time they met. It was an unstable time back then, but he regretted his actions now that they had children with each other's sisters. He felt Kiyomi's hand glide down Yasaki's back, as if she felt Yasaki's thoughts. Himizu carried Kanata into the house before letting him free of his torment. She remembered the question that was posed to her by her younger cousin. "My interests? the outdoors and exploring. I was happy to hear we were moving to the Land of Lightning since I knew close to nothing about it." a smile bounced from her lips. "What about you?" she asked, ignoring the antics of Sumire, Katoku, and Kiyoshi. Yasaki watched the woman and her vile ways. Kanata took in a large gulp of air after being freed. "Jeez cousin, it's nice to see you too, but can you not squeeze me till I pop?" Kanata said before watching his aunt's actions. It was clear that she was causing a disturbance among the women with her excessive touchy feely nature. "Um, I don't think aunts are supposed to do that." he whispered confidentially to Himizu and Tsugumi. "I'm an avid reader, especially if it has to do with history. I also love food to no end. My mother wonders where I put it all sometimes, considering my slender frame." Tsugumi responded with a smirk. One that became a frown as she followed her younger brother's gaze. Sure enough, Sumire was trying to be rather intimate with her father, something that made Tsu rather uncomfortable. Though her uncle soon put a stop to that with some rather excellent reflexes. She breathed a sigh of relief in response. A cocky grin appeared on Shigemi as closed the gap between herself and Kiyoshi before standing next to him in a manner that suggested both intimacy and territorial tendencies. "Sorry honey, but he's mine." Shigemi said to Sumire, a warm grin accompanying a statement that sounded innocent yet carried undertones of a warning. "Why is she like that?" Tsugumi wondered, unsure if this was how her grandmother Sayuri acted if the stories were to be believed. Kiyoshi's mild confusion became slightly more intense from what he was observing. Concluding that the blonde woman must've been with Katoku, in a way that almost portrayed him as possessive. "Is she with you, Katoku?" He asked, intended on receiving answers to relieve his confusion. Katoku answer with a slight nod, answering Kiyoshi's question while barring an apologetic expression. Sumire on the other hand was further intrigued by the couple. "As I might've suspected," in mid-sentence the woman flipped her bangs. "I just knew you would have someone of equal beauty. Such contrast, I love it! I honestly could enjoy the two of you right now." She said low enough for the four of them to hear. "But if seems that we are not allowed to play with the siblings." She sighed, folding her arms and turned toward her lover. "Fine, you win." Her voice was snappy, clearing showing her growing attitude. Happy that Sumire was done with her games, Katoku would finally be at ease. Kiyoshi leaned in closer to Shigemi, attempt to be as quiet of humanly possible. "What's up with these two?" Yasaki stared at his brother's new piece, but in a shocked way. She would definitely need therapy, and he was sure of it. "Um.. Shigemi. Don't tell me you don't have any.. you know.. ~alcohol~.." he whispered, not wanting the children to hear. "Himi can look after the young ones, she's pretty responsible. But.. ~don't give it to blondie~." He whispered once more. Kiyomi pierced daggers into Sumire with her eyes. While she did calm down, she still had a bone to pick with her, it was almost a disgrace to have her kids around her, she would hate for Kaya or Himizu to become so.. loose. Himizu sprung up at the chance to take care of her younger siblings, while she knew Tsugumi and Kanata were smart themselves. The way Sumire said enjoy raised a red flag for Shi, especially when paired with "both of you". When combined with her previous actions, there were distinct sexual overtones that set Shigemi on edge slightly. "I wish I could tell you, though if I had to take a guess it could be Sumire's um....desires have caused trouble in paradise." Shigemi responded confidentially. Like her husband, she had very little to go on, though her hypothesis was moving towards the bisexuality genre. "I'm heading into the kitchen. Would anyone like something to drink?" Shigemi asked while addressing the whole group. She made her way to the kitchen while waiting for a response, knowing that it would be easy to hear any answers even a couple rooms away. Tsugumi meanwhile could feel the crackle of tension between Kiyomi and Sumire along with the latter and Katoku. "It seems like Aunt Kiyomi is pissed." Tsugumi whispered to her cousin Himi, who had gathered her younger siblings in a protective manner. "Of course, Aunt Sumi doesn't give a damn about personal space." Kanata said to the two, who had formed a little group off to the side. He earned a glare from his sister for his foul language, but brushed it off. Sumire noticed the room had eyes locked on her, she lightly brushed her bangs -- turning her body toward Kiyomi. "It isn't polite to stare, you know?" She said in a smug manner. Katoku began to interfere, with the growing tension, putting himself in front of Sumire with pleading eyes. "You said you were done, jokes over." Struggling her shoulders, Sumire offered up s sigh, pacing herself into the kitchen with Shigemi. "Alright, I'll go help you sister in the kitchen then, is that okay?" Katoku couldn't help but agree to her wishes, actually believing that she'd be behave herself. After witnessing his wife and Sumire vanishing into the kitchen, Kiyoshi took a dive right for the bundled up children, attempting to relieve their minds off the tension. Kiyomi's eyes closed upon Sumire's statement, a smirk arose. "You're right." Kiyomi said rather calmly, realizing that a woman who she had just met was not worth her wrath. Yasaki sensed her decision and smiled at her, she was more patient than he thought. However, his attention returned to Sumire once more when she decided to enter the kitchen with Shigemi. His face twisted at the thought of Sumire trying to grope his sister. Himizu waved at the man approaching them. "Hi, I'm Himizu. I'm your niece-in-law, I think." she lent her hand out to be shook. Yasaki sighed upon seeing Kiyoshi once more, their start was extremely rough, and the tension between them was still high. "Hello, Kiyoshi." he said rather quietly. Kiyomi became nervous at the interaction between the two, hoping nothing would start. Having reached the kitchen Shigemi turned towards the cupboards. Being the intelligent individual that she was, the woman reached for the higher ones in order to retrieve the liquor, having left them well above the children's reach on purpose. With that settled she retrieved a few glasses for herself, Katoku, Sumire, Kiyoshi, Yasaki and Kiyomi. Her smile was warm as she hummed before hearing Sumire's footsteps. After she poured the contents into each glass, she put the liquor away before turning to the woman. "Could you help me bring these out to the room?" she asked Sumire, remaining pleasant despite the latter's powerful sexual desires. Tsugumi felt the tension shift after Sumire and her mother left the room; now it centered around her father and her uncle. From her mother's narratives, the two had met under rough circumstances and despite the passage of time, the discomfort remained. Kanata for his part became annoyed. "We're fine pops, just didn't realize there was so much unresolved stuff on the table," he said slightly agitated. It appeared only the children were getting along fine. Kiyoshi let out a faint chuckle, openly indulging in Himi's rather tight handshake. Despite his ill feelings towards her fathet, Kiyoshi would hope to shove them away for now -- smiling at the children in the attempt to do away with whatever tension they might've picked up. "There's nothing on the table." He vocalized, kneeling in front of Kanata. "Whatever do you mean, my dear child?" As he regained his posture, Kiyoshi would side eye Yasaki ever so discreetly with a darkened glare that withdrew the seemingly happy-go-lucky smile with a look of utter malice. Through this would go unseen to everyone except for Yasaki. Realizing that the two still weren't on good terms, Katoku intervened in the midst of such a hostile situation. "Heya, bros!" He began, placing his arms around their shoulders. "I've missed you two so much!" He pulled them in for a hug --despite their obvious protest. Within the kitchen, Sumire watched closely as Shigemi would grab the necessary glasses for their drinking pleasure. But when Shi asked for her help, Sumire simply ignored her question --stepping further into her personal space. "I couldn't help but notice that you share my amount of curiosity." She started, lightly biting her own lip while grazing seductively at Shigemi. "Katoku should've known better than to let me chase after something I like." Stepping in further, Sumire lightly touched the woman's bosom -- before sliding her hand down to the peak. "Such a shame too." Sumire whispered into her ear, proceeding to nibble on it before slowly backing away. "But I'll respect his wishes." She giggled yet again, gripping the board of refreshments before exiting as if she did nothing. He knew it. There was still bitterness between the two, and while Yasaki had grown up and pushed the hatred aside, Kiyoshi hadn't changed one bit, still a child in his own way. And for that matter, Yasaki took a page from Kiyomi's book, to ignore the action, in this case, the darkest glare. As his twin appeared, Yasaki brightened up. "Katoku! it's been a while, I mean, you did disappear off the face of the Earth to snuggle up with the Hokage's daughter, I'm impressed." He ruffled his brother's hair. Himizu felt the awkwardness between Kiyoshi and her father. Her golden eyes scanned the both of them curiously. That was until she saw her uncle, one who looked exactly like her father. "Oh, you're my Uncle Katoku!" she said happily, springing towards his neck, and using it to spring around, which have her on his back: it seemed as if she was a member of the ANBU. Shock. Then the overtones of carnal desire. Shigemi waded between the two emotions as she witnessed Sumire's actions. It was subtle action on the latter's part, but enough to cause Shigemi to elicit a small moan of pleasure, one only audible to the giggling Sumire and herself. Upon watching the young woman retreat while bringing the drinks to her guests, Shigemi swallowed. With effort, she began forcing down these needs brought on by Sumire, attempting to gather herself after being rattled so easily. "You are your mother's child after all," a voice whispered in her head before continuing, "Why deny it? It's part of your inheritance, welcome it into your livelihood. It's as much a part of you as the well developed physique also gained from your mother so embrace it." She took a breath while gritting her teeth, feeling the needs rise up once more. "Later, I'll deal with them later" she thought. Yet even Shi couldn't lie that the floodgates had opened irreversibly. Having finally mastered herself, Shigemi began to gather drinks for the children before leaving the kitchen herself. Considering the warmth of the day, she had chosen lemonade, careful to have a smaller cup for her youngest niece Kaya. She doubted Ryusui was ready for significant liquid intake yet. Tsugumi felt the tension break with her uncle's appearance, allowing the girl to smile easier while her cyan eyes cleared. Following Himizu's lead, she proceeded to tackle her uncle as well, already feeling good vibes from the latter. Kanata whiffed, before grinning, "So you were able to pull a woman of Sumire's caliber." the five year old nodded approvingly, ignoring the reprimand from his older sister. He honestly didn't care after all, he was just glad someone had decided to address the elephant in the room. Katoku's posture had remain as solid as ever, despite their best efforts, the just could not budge their uncle. Allowing himself to become a humam jungle gym, Katoku laughed at the two girls. "Hey, what're you guys doin'?" Sumire returned to the group, barring a smile that had her glowing with accomplishment. As she walked her hips swayed to and fro, bringing the glasses over to the men, her violet eyes glazed over the three of them. "Drinks, anyone?" She asked lightly, turning her attention to Kanata -- having heard his statement upon re-entry. "What an adorable little boy!" She squealed, handling the tray off to Kiyomi. Kneeling down in front of him, Sumire went to pick the five year old up, placing him right on the curve of her hip. Both Katoku and Kiyoshi gave Sumire blank stares taking small sips of the alcoholic beverages. "I'm gonna go check on Shigemi." Kiyoshi suddenly spoke, heading toward the kitchen. Running her fingers through Kanata's hair, Sumire reached over, taking a glass from the tray Kiyomi had been holding in her place. "Thank you, dear." She giggled while having a swig of her drink. "Would you like some?" She teased, allowing Kanata to take a small sip from her glass. The result of which -- Sumire could not help but laugh aloud at Kanata's frown, displaying his immense displeasure from the acquired taste. Her action had even surprised Katoku, despite his knowledge of her unpredictable behavior patterns. "Sumire!" He voiced, taking the glass from the boy's hand. "I just did your sister a favor." She giggled, rubbing her cheek against Kanata's own. Oblivious to the events in the family room, Kiyoshi entered the kitchen where his wife was. He took quick notice of Shigemi's newly acquired energy. Not knowing whether it was a good or bad thing. "You okay?" Kanata groaned as he was picked up by yet another person who found him to be "adorable". However, he was learning quickly that this could be to his advantage in the future. Being the adorable child he was though, Kanata took a sip of the drink when it was offered, only to find it was a bit too strong for his digestion. "What is that?" he asked, starting to enjoy being held by his Aunt Sumire. All discontent had faded as who wouldn't want to be held by an attractive woman, especially one offering him drinks. From her vantage point on her uncle's shoulders, Tsu could see him adjusting well to being held by Sumi, something that made her shake her head exasperatedly. She turned her attention back to her cousin Himi, who had also found a good resting spot on Katoku. "So what now?" she asked curiously, wondering if the girl had any ideas for what to do next. Shigemi smiled as her husband entered the kitchen, placing the board with the kid's drinks on a nearby table. "I'm more than okay actually." she responded, her tone having permanently changed, altered to hold powerful sensuality while alluring in its tone and meaning. She walked to Kiyoshi before stopping just short of him, standing on her tiptoes to close the height difference. "Though you'll find out just how much later. After all, there's work to be done." she whispered into his ear in seductive fashion. Her grey eyes flashed with barely restrained desire before she whisked the tray and herself out of the kitchen and into the family room. She collected herself, before announcing that she had drinks for the children as well. Scaling down her uncle, Tsugumi went to grab a drink, the scent of lemonade making her grin. It was one of her favorite things to have, and her mother's homemade lemonade was always something to savor. Meanwhile, an announced pair were rapidly approaching the house, having crossed several countries and the village's length to reach the home. A woman in her late 20's with blooming eyes slowed her pace down to a stroll after sighting their destination. "It looks like they decided to upgrade to a larger home. I wonder why," she ponder aloud to herself and the individual to her right, "Then again, it has been a while since I visited." Part of her wondered how the family would react with her sudden reappearance, particularly not coming back empty handed. "Ready?" she asked as they approached the doorway. The fair skinned male alongside Miha fixed his tie, the nervousness began to boil over his entire system, yet he showed no signs of it. "Why, yes. Of course. After you." He said in a strong but polite tone. His gray eyes fixated upon the door, patiently awaiting to meet his other half brother and sister. Being somewhat thrown off by Shigemi's sensual undertone, Kiyoshi would find himself being slightly just by the way she spoke. "There's work to do be done?" He thought to himself, turning to watch as Shigemi walked away. Not knowing how to calm his excitement, Kiyoshi would remain unavailable until his arousal subsided. Behind a tree not to far from the house, a cloaked figure in red watched the pair at the door. The only thing standing out is their eyes, the color of purple. Is this the place? the young girl asked herself. Her eyes still searched the house in front of her. Her mind recalled the times where she had to survive on her own but, frankly, she was tired of that now. She wanted someone to call family, and due to all of her research, her only true relative should've been in this very house. Her name.. is Himizu, right? I need to talk to her. "Well, let's make it happen." Mihaya responded to her newly discovered half-brother. Having reached the doorway, she gave a few solid knocks that reverberated through the structure. Shigemi was surprised when she heard the knocks on the door, with everyone expected having arrived a while ago. Perhaps there was a surprise in order. "Could you open the door for me Tsu?" Shigemi asked her eldest, who complied without comment. Only to find a woman and a man who looked suspiciously like a younger version of her grandfather waiting patiently. "Who are you?" she asked nonchalantly. Mihaya for her part was floored. The last time she had seen Tsugumi was when the latter had just entered the world. Now here she was as a 7 year old, already displaying a level of maturity usually found in adults. "Tsu!" she said before wrapping the girl in a hug. Setting her down, she introduced herself. "Hello everyone, I'm Mihaya Monodukuri, the bum of this house's older sister." Mi said, teasing her younger brother, "And I let this gentleman introduce himself." Setting the tray down on a nearby table within easy reach of the children, Shigemi went to hug her sister-in-law, lifting her up easily before placing her down once more. "Where have you been all this time?" Shi demanded, still unaware that her voice had changed to its current tone of powerful sensuality and alluring desire. With their sharpness though, both Tsugumi and Mihaya had picked up, curious as to its origins. "Are you okay?" Mihaya asked, the second person to do so in the past few minutes. "I'm fine, why is everyone asking me that?" Shigemi said in response, pouting slightly. Tsu noted that this was very un-Shigemi like behavior, though it wouldn't do to repeat the same question her aunt had just posed. So she turned her attention to the man standing in the doorway. "Well?" she asked somewhat impatiently. "Oh yes, my apologies." The man began outstretching his hand to meet the woman's own. "I am Sekkai Kamizuru, of the renowned Kamizuru clan mostly known to Iwagakure. But please, refer to me as Sekkai, as I find my surname to be quite irritating." As if he were right on cue, Kiyoshi suddenly appeared from behind Shigemi -- his face unamused by the actions of the "stranger". "Really, Miha? After all this time, you come back here to help Dad with some ridiculous prank?" He accused, glaring at the two intensively. Sekkai laughed lightly, seeing as Kiyoshi had clearly mistaken him for their shared parent. "I guess you were right then, Mihaya, I most certainly must be the spitting image of him." Being the polite personality, Sekkai offered to introduce himself once more. That was...until an impatient Kiyoshi swatted the man's hand, forcibly shoving Sekkai backwards. "Lose the ridiculous accent, Dad." Unprepared for such a sudden thrust, it was unpreventable for Sekkai to go burrowing into the ground. The area became scarcely quiet as the newcomer's upper half was lodged into the ground. His movement ceased, bringing about a worry across people present. Kiyoshi himself, too was in shock. Having not received the response he'd hope for. "I'm guessing that's not Dad," he began with a nervous chuckle. "Ahaha, oops." The noise from the outside caught the attention of Sumire and Katoku. While still holding her newly acquainted nephew. Sumire placed herself to Shigemi's rear, whispering lightly. "What happened here?" Mihaya stared at her brother after his actions. "Would you at least give him a chance to introduce himself Ki?" she said exasperatedly, "There's a reason why he looks so much like dad, and if you let him talk you would find a suitable explanation." With that, she began to pull her slightly older half-brother out of the ground using a arm before placing him upright, allowing him to breathe once more. Those who were nearby would notice her newly evolved eyes, the result of efforts on her part to gain the missing piece. Giving him time to recover, she introduced Sekkai. "This is Sekkai Kamizuru of Iwagakure. The reason why he looks so much like dad is because he's our older half-sibling, having entered this world even before I." she said. Shigemi turned before whispering back to Sumire. "My sister-in-law came back after an extended hiatus, and apparently brought another sibling, though Kiyoshi mistook the individual for his father due their shared appearance. It also appears Mi has been training while she was gone." Meanwhile, Tsugumi studied her aunt's greater abilities with subtle intensity, impressed that she had attained the final stage of the Sharingan. She sighed, somewhat annoyed by her grandfather's active sexual tendencies before he settled down with her grandmother. Shigemi meanwhile turned towards Mihaya and Sekkai once more. "I apologize for my husband's actions, his father or your shared father actually, has a penchant for pranks and practical jokes that served to be rather irritating at times." Shigemi stated. Kanata remained comfortable within Sumire's grasp, having taken a liking to being held by the attractive woman while he surveyed his aunt Mihaya and her crystal blue gaze. Yasaki and Kiyomi waved at the newcomers, well, at least Yasaki hadn't met them yet. He never thought about Kiyoshi's other siblings. Kiyomi studied her half-siblings with amusement, but she soon became annoyed at her brother's actions. "Ki, there's a reason why you think before you act." her eyes closed and her eyebrow twitched. Himizu watched her other relatives as well, staring specifically at the crimson weapons that lurked in her eyes. She had no knowledge of such an ability, but she had heard rumors of it while listening on her father's conversations. It was the "Sharingan" but at it's best form. Her golden eyes gazed upon them. Through the commotion, Ryūsui had awoken from his slumber. He was extremely quiet, and looked at the world around him with half-lidded eyes, yet, he was still adorable. Kiyomi kissed his forehead. Soon, a knock on the door followed. Seeing as no one could hear it, Yasaki opened it. He saw nothing. As he stepped out further, a knife plunged into his side. His eyes froze before looking at the source of his problem. A young girl cloaked in red stared deep into his soul. "Where is she?" the girl asked aggressively. But her anger seemed to fade as Yasaki laughed. "Are you sure you got me?" he chuckled until it echoed. Darkness crept onto her until pulling her into a deep sleep. He had placed an illusion on the girl using his Sharingan. Who is she? he thought to himself. He entered the house a minute later, a cloaked girl in his hands. "Uhh, guys?" Feeling a bit lightheaded from his sudden tumble, Sekkai had remained silent for a few moments -- resting his hand atop his bruised cranium. In response to Kiyomi's interjection, Kiyoshi discreetly flashed her an obscene hand gesture; one commanding that she'd ought to "fuck off". Katoku snickered at the siblings bickering, finding mild amusement from their unfolding conflict, all while keeping his eye on Sumire. Kiyoshi walked toward his newly discovered brother, offering up the same gesture Sekkai had mere moments ago. " Man, I'm really sorry. Maybe I should've let you finish speaking before I decided to act. " Reciprocating his gesture, Sekkai accepted the apology of both Shigemi and Kiyoshi with a simple nod. "It is quite alright. Mihaya did inform me of "our" father's childish tendencies." Sekkai commented with a light chuckle. A sigh of relief passed from under Kiyoshi's breath. "Goodness, dad must've really got around before he met mom." "Would appear as such." Somewhere in between their conversations, both Yasaki and Katoku made their way back in the house. Yasaki answered a peculiar knock, coming from the back door of their sister's home. Katoku would then join Yasaki as he called out for the others. "Who the heck is that?" He said, poking the girl's face while she laid unconscious. With introductions complete, Mihaya made her way inside the house, her dōjutsu silenced so that her eyes shown like sapphires once more. "Looks like you've both been busy." Mihaya said while addressing both Kiyomi and Kiyoshi. Her gaze took in the new additions to the family while she had left, noting the now awake Ryūsui and the lovable Kaya, along with the currently held Kanata. "What are their names?" she asked, before complying with Kaya's desire to picked up. She cuddled her youngest niece, feeling a bond snap in place as she surveyed the rest of the family. "How interesting to think a brother would marry a woman only for his sister to marry that woman's brother." Mi said while making note of the observation. Meanwhile, Tsugumi was dying to ask her aunt how she attained that. Something coveted by nations and made all the more difficult to attain by being of mixed clan lineage. "How did you gain those?" Tsu asked, somewhat versed on the requirements but wanting a confirmation from a person who experienced them. "A sacrifice. The greater the power, the higher its cost, and these were no exception." Mi stated to her older niece. Despite the somewhat cryptic explanation, Tsu understood the weight of those who had the treasure. Though some would call it a curse. Shigemi waved in Sekkai and everyone else before closing the door once more. Despite her display of hospitality, the lewd thoughts that had proliferated with Sumire's presence persisted, causing her grey eyes to become cloudy. But she forced them aside, knowing now was not the time for such perverted thoughts. As such she took care to avoid making eye contact with Kiyoshi's muscular frame, though that proved to be a difficult task. She then watched as Yasaki carried in an unconscious girl. "Who is she?" Shigemi asked, glad for the distraction. She made a space on the couch for Yasaki to lay the girl down on. Tsugumi drew her attention away from her aunt to the new arrival. "May we should wake her up and pose that question?" Tsu added inquisitively, her keen eye noting the girl's state; she had suspicions of the girl being placed under a illusion. Yasaki observed her, she resembled someone he knew. Her dark hair clung to her skin due to sweat, and a cut rested above her eye. She had been running for a while now, but she was also looking for someone too. "I guess so. Just back away, Tsugumi." He gently moved her further away from the girl, as he wasn't sure what she was capable of. He nearly got stabbed by her, and was able to counter her in the last second. After closing and opening his eyes to reveal that the Sharingan had been sealed away, the girl awakened with a jump. Her breathing was frantic. "W-what happened?" she asked herself. It was then afterwards that she looked around to see the many people watching her. She was surely frightened now. "What are you going to do to me?" she asked, as her eyes watered up. Yasaki immediately backed away. "Woah woah, kid. Relax. We're not gonna hurt you. However, it makes me wonder why you attacked me so quickly? where's your family?" he asked sternly, the strict side of him coming out. Her indigo eyes darkened in response to the question posed. "Where is she? the girl with white hair?" she seemed to roar the question. Yasaki's eyebrows rose. "And what business do you want with my daughter?" he asked. The room silenced. Himizu peeked from behind the back of her stepmother, confusion written on her face. The mysterious girl looked at Yasaki with intense anger. "That girl is my sister!" she yelled at him. The eyes of the guests seemed to look at Himizu, who was approaching the girl slowly. Yasaki immediately connected the dots. "Tsuri. She had another child? and she appears to be older than Himizu. How many more children did she have before this girl?" he said all of these thins to himself. "What's your name?" he asked with curiosity. The girl hesitated to answer, but she let up. "Tsumina Mikage. I came from the Land of Woods a few months ago. My mother never came back after she disappeared with you! so, I'm taking my siblings back to the Land of Woods with me." she stood up from the couch, piercing into Yasaki's solid exterior with her eyes. "That's not going to happen unfortunately. Himizu has a loving family here. I'm sorry about your mother." he shot back. The room was still silent, but the rage of a lion could be felt in the air, being emitted from Tsumina. "Or maybe I have to take her from you." in Tsumina's eyes was fire. Yasaki was prepared to subdue her again. Category:Great's Play of Words